Changes
by MidnightShadow38
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Kagome. No matter how hard she tries to hide it she can't. She has changed and what is it that has Kagome acting so strangely? Will Kagome ever tell anyone about it? Can Inuyasha help her? Or will she be too much for Inu
1. Kagome's Dismay

Changes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. if I did would I be writing a fanfic???  
  
Summary: Something terrible has happened to Kagome. No matter how hard she tries to hide it she can't. What is it that has Kagome acting so strangely? Can Inuyasha help her? Or will she be too much for the hanyou to handle?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had finally convinced Inuyasha to let her go back to her time to take some tests. She walked happily into her home, "Hi mom, Souta, grandpa! I'm home!" Kagome got no reply what so ever and her house was strangely quiet. "I wonder if they're all out," Kagome thought aloud. She decides to check the house to make sure they were out for she an extremely bad feeling. She checked her grandpas' room and then Souta room. When she found no one she checked her mothers' room.  
  
On her way to her moms' room Kagome saw a thick trail of something red on the carpet leading to her mother's room. Once Kagome had opened her mother's bedroom door her went extremely wide and she screamed with tears of pain and agony flowing down her face, "Momma!! Souta!! Grandpa!!"  
  
Kagome saw her family lying dead in her mothers' room with bright, crimson blood spilling onto the carpet, forever staining it with the blood of her dear family. Kagome felt weak so she collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands while mourning, "My family is dead."  
  
Once Kagome had got her head straight, she called the police. The Tokyo Police had arrived quickly and once they had investigated the scene they told Kagome that her family was murdered and that they would do everything possible and do their best to catch whoever had done this.  
  
After they left, Kagome looked into her mothers' room once more, silently crying and forgetting about going back to the past to Inuyasha and seeing the blood that will remain in the carpet, her own family's blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, that was depressing yet extremely fun to write. I hope that you all will have fun and read my story. Oh and drop me a review, please? Pretty please? No? Aw. you're no fun. J/k  
  
What will happen once Inuyasha realizes Kagome isn't back yet? How will this whole scenario affect Kagome? Read the next chapter and find out.  
  
Enjoy! ^_^ 


	2. Thoughts

Changes  
  
Chapter 2: Thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the other characters unless I made them up so there. *Crosses arms* :p  
  
A/N: I am so sorry for the late update. I know that the last chapter was extremely short so I also apologize for that as well. This chapter is also long or at least longer than the last chapter. ^_^ There is good news as too, I planned the first chapter short just to see if I'd get any readers in other words reviewers. I needed to know if it was good enough to continue. Apparently it was ok to the reviewers so I'm going to start updating every Saturday now. That goes for all my stories. Well, go ahead and read, I'm sure you're all sick of my rambling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome had forgotten about going to the past until she realized the time, 'Oh Kami, I told Inuyasha that I'd be back by now. I can't let him come here, he'll smell the blood and know something is up.' Kagome thought as she got everything and jumped through the well trying to hide her sadness by acting like her usual, smiling self.  
  
Inuyasha looked over the edge of the well, "About time you got back wench." Kagome glared slightly, "Nice to see you too." Inuyasha pulled Kagome out of the well; "Well?" he asked waiting for an explanation. Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, I lost track of the time." Inuyasha turned away from her, "We should go to Kaede's hut before it gets too dark. And what the hell is wrong with you!?" Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha, "What are you talking about?" "I'm not stupid Kagome." Inuyasha replied. "It's near dark, we better hurry," Kagome said avoiding answering Inuyasha's question. Sango yelped, "HENTAI!!!" Miroku smiled sheepishly and Sango took her Hiraikotsu and hit him over the head. Kagome laughed lightly, "You know Miroku, I think that you may be in more danger with Sango than fighting demons." Sango laughed along with Kagome. "How very funny," Miroku muttered.  
  
They arrived at Kaede's hut soon after that. Kagome sat off alone in the hut away from the fire that had been started. Sango and Inuyasha were the ones that noticed this the most. Miroku just assumed that she was thinking about something. "Sango, stop worrying about Kagome-chan, she's fine," Miroku stated while moving his hands toward Sango's ass. Sango yelped and cried out as she felt his hands there, "You hentai!!" Instead of hitting him with her Hiraikotsu she smacked Miroku across the face and sat across from him. Inuyasha, on the other hand, knew something was wrong for he could sense the sadness radiating off of Kagome.  
  
Kagome silently walked outside and walked toward the lake they passed on their way to Kaede's hut. Inuyasha silently followed Kagome to watch over her. Kagome got halfway to the lake then collapsed to the ground crying and screamed in pain, "Why Kami!? Why me!!" 'What happened to her,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Kagome!" Someone had yelled. 'Kami no, not now. please not now.' Koga came into view and Inuyasha growled lightly. Kagome tried to hide her tears before Koga came into view and saw her, but no such luck had happened. "Kagome!? Kagome, what's wrong? What'd that half-breed mutt do to you1?" Koga said angered toward Inuyasha. "I didn't do anything to her you wimpy wolf," Inuyasha said thoroughly pissed off.  
  
Kagome's thoughts had taken over, 'How long had Inuyasha been there? I hope he wasn't watching me. I don't want anyone to know about what had happened to my family. but why?' Kagome's thoughts were cut off as she was picked up by Koga. "Today, you are mine, Kagome!" "No, Koga, I'm not your woman and I'm not going to be," Kagome said calmly. "Nonsense Kagome," Koga stated. Inuyasha was pissed, "Let her go!"  
  
Koga put Kagome to the side and got into a fighting stance, "That's it mutt, I've had it with you! We're going to finish this once and for all!" Koga shouted. "Fine with me you wimpy excuse for a wolf," Inuyasha called back.  
  
As the two fought, Kagome had her own internal battle. She just couldn't stay focused on the two of them fighting, she was lost in her own thoughts. 'Who could've killed my family? Why did they kill them? Did they mean for me to survive and that's why I wasn't home when all this happened? I just can't stand this, I have nothing to go home to now. Should I even bother?' Kagome was brought back to reality by Inuyasha calling her name, "Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and smiled, "Yes?" "Fuck Kagome! You really take me for stupid, don't you!? Enough with the act Kagome! I can smell the sadness, depression and a little bit of anger radiating off of you, no matter how hard you try to cover it up!" Inuyasha bellowed. "it's none of your business Inuyasha! It has to do with me and me alone! Oh and one more thing. SIT!!!" Kagome shrieked at Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's that chapter! Remember what I said above, I will update all stories on Saturdays. Unless I'm grounded or I have trucks loads of homework -_- 9th grade sucks, at least I'm on block schedule and only have 4 classes. ^_^ Well, I'm out! Look for the updates Saturdays. Hopefully!  
  
Oh and one thing: When I typed this thing up it was three pages, so be happy with it. *crickets* please? J/k 


	3. Kagome's Decision

Changes  
  
Chapter 3: Kagome's Decision  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Inuyasha. darn it all. ^_^0 Read, enjoy and hopefully review?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After their argument, Kagome walked back and jumped into the well, going home to restock her pack and calm down. When Kagome got into her house, a rush of thoughts came to her, 'I'm crying again. I should just stay in Feudal Japan, but if I do that, the group will get suspicious, my grades will suffer, and I won't be able to see my friends again.' Kagome sighed and decided since she was home she should get a bath and change her clothes.  
  
Everything seemed normal in her house except that there were no noises around the house that she would normally hear. Noises like her mom cooking dinner, grandpa working on something or another, or Souta playing his video games or pestering her constantly.  
  
While she was in her bath thinking, Kagome heard something at her window. 'Oh Kami, what. who is that?' Kagome's eyes widen as a thought stuck her, "What if it was the person that killed her family?' Kagome stayed quiet while standing and wrapping a towel around her body and peering carefully out the crack of the bathroom door. She gasped quietly because she saw that it was Inuyasha standing there. 'What the hell!? Why is he here!? He shouldn't be here!' Kagome thought.  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha called. "I'm in a bath Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled back. "Feh," Inuyasha said while crossing his arms. Kagome finished up her bath and realized that she forgot to bring to bring in her clothes to change into "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "What?" asked an irritated hanyou. "Could you please leave my room? And before you ask why, it is because I need to change my clothes," Kagome stated. Inuyasha froze for a second but ignored it, "Fine." Inuyasha left her room and found it was quiet, too quiet.  
  
Kagome forgot about Inuyasha's heighten sense of smell and how he would notice the smell of blood. Even though people have tried to clean her carpet hardly none of the blood would come out because by the time people arrived to clean the carpet it wouldn't come out because the blood had been there for too long.  
  
As Kagome changed, Inuyasha smelled a faint scent of blood. 'Blood?' Inuyasha thought to himself. He began to walk toward the direction of the scent until Kagome stepped out of her room, "Why are you here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha disregarded the smell and turned toward Kagome. "Look, I." Inuyasha stopped halfway through his sentence not really understanding why he came. Inuyasha just walked away from her, "I expect you back in two days at the most," he stated or rather ordered. "Yeah, whatever," was Kagome's reply. Inuyasha was surprised by what Kagome had said; she would usually plead with him for her to stay her time longer, but that response was something he never expect to hear from her although he'd never admit it. "I mean it bitch or I'll come back here and drag you back with me," Inuyasha stated as if it was the most logical thing in the world. "Inuyasha. Sit boy!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell down the stairs because of Kagome's 'Sit' command. He got up after the spell had worn off and just left without looking back and went through the well back to his time.  
  
Kagome knew she was acting differently and she couldn't really care less about that fact. She knew she was acting differently because of what happened to her family. She knew it was something about her that got her family killed. She was 100 percent sure of that fact but what she wasn't sure of was what exactly was it about her that got her family killed. 'Was it because of Kikyo wanting her soul back or was it some demon that somehow got through the well looking for the Shikon No Tama?' Kagome thought to herself. No matter what the reason was, she refused to get close or trust anyone again completely, so she just closed herself off to anyone and everyone making her seem cold and emotionless, especially since it was her that got her family killed for what the reason may be. She wasn't about to get close to anyone again and have them get hurt, injured or even killed because of her, not again.  
  
Being the weekend, Kagome decided to be rid of her school uniform and put on some loose fitting, black jeans with fire coming up the right pant leg of the jeans. ((Those are really cool type of jeans!!! And NOT real fire.-_-0)) She then put on a clingy black tank top with crimson red streaks coming up both sides of the tank top. Kagome decided to go back to Feudal Era Japan to help her friends that she's now detached from and hopefully answers to her questions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well now that was a fun chapter to write. I'm hopefully keeping you all interested in the story. ^_^ If ya like the story, Please leave me a review and well if ya don't like it, tell me what you would like to change about it. No flames please. ^_^ Review if ya WANT to.  
  
Be proud I wrote three pages for you guys. I've hardly EVER done that. ^_^ Anyways, until next time! I'm gonna try to update my story every Monday or Tuesdays instead of Saturday. Too many people update on Saturday. 


	4. Kikyo's Plan

Changes  
  
Chapter 4: Kikyo's Plan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, OK!? Now back off you evil people!  
  
I want at least one review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Kagome returned to Inuyasha's time, Inuyasha arrived at the well only a few moments after she got out. He was surprised, to say the least, by what Kagome was wearing and even more surprised by the way her eyes seemed so cold. "K. Kagome?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly. She turned her cold looking eyes to the hanyou, "yes Inuyasha?" she asked. Inuyasha felt a chill go down his spine as her eyes turned to him and her voice sounding distant.  
  
Before Inuyasha could say anything more Sango, Miroku, and Shippou came into the clearing. Miroku looked at Kagome nearly drooling; he snapped out of it when Sango smacked him in the back of his head. "Kagome-Chan, are you alright?" Sango asked. "Yes, I am," Kagome said coolly. "Now are we going to stand here and chat or look for the shards of the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked. Everyone seemed surprised by Kagome saying that, knowing she didn't enjoy it at all. Miroku then sensed a slightly dark aura around them. Inuyasha saw the monks look, "What is it?" "There's a slightly dark aura near us, I'm looking for its source," Miroku stated. After a minute he found the source and his eyes widened, "Kagome, are you sure you're alright?" he asked slightly worried. "Yes!" Kagome stated irritably. "Why?" "The dark energy is coming from you," Miroku stated solemnly.  
  
They went to Kaede's hut after Miroku said that. Kaede's head snapped up from what she was doing as they walked in sensing the dark energy. "Kagome-Chan, are ye." she began to ask but before she could finish Kagome cut her off, "I'm fine, dammit!" she shouted. Inuyasha was surprised and his facial expressions showed it. His eyes were wide with shock. 'Why would my Kagome say such words, she never says that type of thing. Wait a sec, did I just call her MY Kagome? I must be out of it. Besides, I'm just a hanyou and I love Kikyo; right?'  
  
"Calm down young miko, but there seems to be some sadness coming from ye that seems to be making ye pure miko powers tainted. It worries me, greatly. Something has happened to ye? Whatever it is ye need help with it, help dealing with it, for it tis tainting ye." Kaede stated.  
  
While usually a soul stealer of Kikyo's is out at night, there had to be exceptions sometimes, and this was one of those times. Kikyo had found out about the young miko's darkening powers and Kikyo decided to report this development to Naraku, but also forming her own plan to finally be rid of her reincarnation and take Inuyasha to hell with her. She knew that in order for this to go through as planned she needed to string Naraku into helping her and that was pretty much an easy task. For she knew Naraku would be curious about the powers of the young miko, Kagome, darkening. It would catch his interest and from that, Naraku would be a help and he wouldn't even know it.  
  
Back at Kaede's hut, the gang looked toward Kagome assuming she was going to talk. She did, but it wasn't something they wanted to hear, "Look, just lay off! It's none of your damn business! It's my problem and I will deal with it!" "Don't be a bitch, Kagome!" Inuyasha said frustrated. "Inuyasha! SIT!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha, for the second time that day, fell face first into the ground. Sango, Miroku and Shippou saw how angry Kagome was and kept away from the miko. "Kagome, ye must calm down. Tis not good for you to get angry, not while your miko powers are darkening," Kaede stated while looking worriedly at Kagome. While Kagome calms herself down, Inuyasha gets up about to say something to Kagome until Kaede said something to him. "Ye needs to be quiet, Inuyasha. We have finally gotten her to calm down and I refuse to let ye ruin that," Kaede said looking at the irritated hanyou. "Keh," Inuyasha stated while turning around and crossing his arms. "Ye will be staying here for the night and can leave tomorrow morning," Kaede commented before Inuyasha left the hut, which he did after Kaede's statement.  
  
Once Kagome had fallen asleep, Kaede got the group, including Inuyasha, together for a little meeting about Kagome. "What do you want, you old hag," Inuyasha stated grumpily. "Since ye needs to get the jewel shards, ye all need to leave tomorrow morning," Kaede stated. "And what about Kagome- Chan!?" Sango asked. "That tis why I waited until Kagome was asleep to talk to ye all. Even though Kagome's miko powers are somewhat tainted, they're still pure in a sense. She has her good heart but she's blocked out all emotions and that's the reason her power seems darker. She should be alright searching for jewel shards. Though I'd recommend not to get her angry for the dark power will grow. I suggest ye try to get close to her and find out what it tis bothering her and help her overcome what tis bothering her to cause her to close herself off from everyone." Kaede said. Sango shot a withering glare at Inuyasha when Kaede said not to get Kagome angry. "So, do you think it is something that was dramatic for Kagome to cause this kind of reaction?" Miroku asked. "Yes, I believe so," Kaede said, "Now, ye all need sleep for your travels tomorrow." With that said they disperse and go to sleep.  
  
While the group sleeps, Kikyo arrives at Naraku's castle to deliver what she knows about Kagome's powers darkening. "What is it Kikyo?" Naraku asked. "I have come with some information about my reincarnation," Kikyo said as she spat out the last word. "Go on," Naraku said while glancing at Kikyo from the corner of his eye. "Well, it seems her miko powers are becoming darker." Kikyo stated. "Continue," Naraku said becoming interested. Knowing that she had Naraku somewhat interested in what she was saying, she continued giving the information she knew and then left knowing she had Naraku's help without him knowing. She smirked cruelly of what she would plan for Inuyasha and her idiot reincarnation Kagome. 'Soon Kagome you will feel what I've been going through. And Inuyasha, you will go to hell and die with me!' 


End file.
